


Saint's Anatomy

by Aries_Saint (FreakyMusicals_AS)



Series: Saint Seiya x Grey's Anatomy Crossovers [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama & Romance, Family Drama, M/M, Multi, Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyMusicals_AS/pseuds/Aries_Saint
Summary: Mu Sonam quiere convertirse en un gran cirujano como sus padres, Sisyphus, jefe de cirugía y Shion, el mejor cirujano cardiotorácico del país. Sin embargo, las cosas es un familia no están bien, y no lo han estado por un tiempo. Además, ahora que comienza su recidencia en el hospital en el que sus padres trabajan, conoce a Aioros Navrakis, un castaño tremendamente sexy del que no podrá alejarse, pero que también tiene fantasmas del pasado propios.Este fic es un crossover entre Saint Seiya, de donde vienen su personajes, y Grey's Anatomy, de donde viene su estructura narrativa y temáticas.
Relationships: Pisces Aphrodite/Scorpio Milo, Sagittarius Aiolos/Aries Mu, Sagittarius Sisyphos/Aries Shion
Series: Saint Seiya x Grey's Anatomy Crossovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2224971
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. 1. Llámame Doctor Sonam

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Saint's Anatomy (Eng)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30272571) by [Aries_Saint (FreakyMusicals_AS)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyMusicals_AS/pseuds/Aries_Saint)



> No tengo ningún tipo de conocimiento médico, así que los casos o cirugías que se expresen serán tomados de la serie. De todas maneras, la trama en realidad está sentada en el drama romántico y la tensión sexual entre los personajes, así que espero que este punto no sea demasiado problema.

**Cap 1. Llámame Dr. Sonam**

No podía creer que enserio había dejado que eso le pasara, justo el día antes de iniciar su nuevo trabajo. Sí, era estúpido, irresponsable y no lo había pensado muy bien, pero también había sido delicioso, y considerando que el chico se había ido antes de que la luz del sol bañara por completo su alcoba, Mu Sonam pudo considerar que la noche loca con el castaño sexy del bar quedaría relegada la bendición de la luna mientras que esa mañana le pertenecía al inicio de su primer año de residencia en cirugía en el hospital más prestigioso de Seatle.

Tomaba su café mientras iba en el carro, un par de sorbos cada semáforo. Al llegar al estacionamiento frontal, tan conocido para él, olvidó que debía ir hacia la parte reservada al personal y estacionó en uno de los lugares de los visitantes. Ya aprendería con los días, por el momento iba tarde, así que sólo se acomodó sus cabellos con los dedos tanto como pudo y salió, terminándose el café de un sorbo largo y lanzándolo a la cesta de basura que había en medio del estacionamiento. _“Es hora, Mu. Tranquilo, tranquilo”_.

* * *

− Creí que habías decidido escapar de tus papis, Sonam – Afrodita Dönkhet se burlaba de él mientras terminaba la cola de caballo en la que recogía su cabello rizado celeste. Mu le había dicho desde sus años de universidad que el tinte que escogía y seguía aplicándose con cada vez más frecuencia se terminaría confundiendo y pareciendo demasiado al uniforme de los cirujanos residentes, pero ella nunca había sido de las chicas que seguían órdenes ni consejos.

− No creas que no lo pensé. ¿Por qué demonios tuvo este hospital que absorber el Mercy West? Quiero decir, los veía en casa y estaban bien con eso, pero ahora todos pensarán que consigo cirugías únicamente porque tengo un papá que es el cirujano cardiotorácico titular y un jefe del departamento – Mu se acomodaba el pantalón en ese momento, y comenzaba a deshacerse de su camisa −. Además, siento que va a presionarme para que escoja su especialidad; y justo cuando por fin comenzaba a hacer buena carrera en general. ¿No te parece injusto? – desabrochó el último botón, y su camisa calló al piso mientras buscaba su anti-transpirante en el casillero.

− Lo que me parece injusto es que nuestro grupo de cinco residentes haya sido descuartizado con la absorción. Despidieron a los otros dos y ahora trabajaremos con un par de extraños que hicieron su internado aquí. Sé que nunca fuimos cercanos, pero aún así no parece correcto – Shaka Mahalí salía del baño de la sala de residentes, el cabello recién tranzado cayendo a un lado por sobre su hombro izquierdo.

− ¿Si te estás escuchando, Shaka? Estos dos serán igual de desconocidos que el otro par. Nunca aprendimos siquiera sus nombres. Además, escuché que fue porque no aprobaron su examen de internos, entonces no es injusto – Afrodita paseó sus dedos por la espalda de Mu mientras soltaba una risita –. Lo que a mí me parece injusto es que Mu haya aprovechado el apartamento que le regalaron sus padres para venirse estrenado al primer día de residencia. ¿Noche salvaje, campeón? Lo digo por las marcas de arañazos en tu espalda – Afrodita le sonrió con complicidad mientras se acomodaba las tiras del sostén antes de colocarse la camiseta.

Shaka lo miró con incredulidad – Sabía que no debía dejarte ir con ese del bar. ¿Qué pasó con que el sexo casual es sólo de Dita? – Mu se ponía en ese momento la camiseta del uniforme, con la cara roja como un tomate.

− Eso no es de la incumbencia de ninguno de los dos – se colgó el estetoscopio justo cuando los tres se quedaron cayados y con las bocas abiertas. Uno de sus nuevos colegas de residencia recién llegaba, con la cabeza clavada en el pisapapeles que traía en sus manos.

− Hola, yo soy el Dr. Aioros Navrakis. Les serviré de guía y los llevaré con sus titulares de hoy. Estoy encantado de que se unan al equipo… − por fin el recién llegado levantó la mirada, únicamente para abrir los ojos mucho en el momento en el que los posó sobre la mirada verde de la otra noche. El silencio se instauró de inmediato, hasta que Dita cerró con fuerza su casillero yendo hacia Navrakis con una sonrisa brillante.

− Bueno, ahora sabemos cómo llamarte en lugar de “Castaño Sexy”, que era tu sobrenombre anoche en el bar – extendió su mano y tomó la de Navrakis, quien aún seguía observando a Mu directamente a los ojos, al igual que él de regreso –. Afrodita Dönkhet, es un placer.

− Sí, claro, Dra. Dönkhet. He oído que es el futuro de plástica.

− Bueno, yo no he oído de usted, pero sí vi lo que hacen sus uñas en la espalda de alguien. Espero que las haya recortado para que no rompa sus guantes quirúrgicos hoy – Dita le hizo señas a Shaka, quien entendió de inmediato y salió de la habitación tras ella, no sin antes presentarse también a Navrakis como el Dr. Mahalí. En cuanto estuvieron solos, Navrakis… no, Aioros, debió recordarse, se acercó a él con una mirada hipnótica, como si aún lo viera desnudo desde la cama.

− Mu… yo… − Aioros se acercó otro paso, y en ese momento Mu puso su mano en el pecho del nuevo colega, empujándolo un poco hacia atrás.

− Mucho gusto, Dr. Navrakis, ya conoció a mis compañeros del Mercy West, y yo, por último, soy el Dr. Sonam. Si no le molesta, me saltaré el recorrido inicial porque conozco el Seattle Grace desde que tenía siete y me escapaba de la guardería para reunirme con mi padre, que es a quien voy a ir a ver de inmediato – Mu tenía su mano extendida hacia Aioros, quien le miraba con extrañeza pero se recuperó de inmediato tras la interrupción, tomando su mano sin más.

− El Dr. Sonam se encuentra en cirugía, me temo que no…

− No a mi padre el titular de cardio… a mi otro padre, el Dr. Vólida, jefe de cirugía.

Mu salió acomodándose sus cabellos rubios en un moño alto sin voltear a mirar a Aioros. Temía que él mismo se le lanzara encima mirándolo como anoche, desnudo en su cama. Aioros no podría negar que mientras se iba, observó el trasero de Mu hasta que lo perdió de vista, un silbido involuntario escapando de entre sus labios. Salió a reunirse con los otros dos doctores, lamentando que Sonam quisiera actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

− Reviso unos presupuestos para un estudio médico importante, si no es urgente, retírese.

− Lo siento, Papá. No sabía que estabas por fin revisando los folios que te dejó padre en la nevera. Puedo volver después.

Sísyphus se levantó rápido de su escritorio y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cara. Abrazó a Mu tan pronto como lo tuvo en frente − ¿De qué hablas? Ya te dije que nunca estoy ocupado para ti, pequeño.

− Ya no soy el pequeño que recogías en la guardería – contestó este a su vez, separándose al entrar a la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

− Créeme que eso lo sé. Ahora serás un cirujano ocupado y talentoso como tu padre.

− Puedo ser uno menos ocupado como tú, quizá – Su tono fue más enojado de lo que planeaba.

− Eso no es justo, Mu. Sabes que hubo un tiempo en el que no pude operar, y sé que fueron tus años críticos de infancia, pero tu padre debía hacer cirugías como loco para sostenernos económicamente. No puedes recriminárselo siempre, hijo.

− Tú siempre has sido más padre para mí que él, aunque ni siquiera soy tu hijo biológico. Mamá murió cuando era muy pequeño y poco después él desapareció en su quirófano. Sólo tú has estado siempre que lo he necesitado – tomó una pausa y suspiró con cansancio −. Quiero decir, este es mi primer día y ni siquiera está aquí para saludarme.

− Lleva horas en el quirófano por una emergencia que yo mismo le asigné porque sé que ningún otro cirujano de cardio haría el excelente trabajo que tu padre hace. Y yo estoy aquí para recibirte porque jamás volví a ser tan bueno así que me asignaron como administrativo para no perder mi puesto en el programa de cirugía.

− Sabes que eres el mejor, Papá. Te quiero – Mu lo abrazó, queriendo dejar el tema de su padre atrás −. Ahora tengo rondas, así que me voy.

− Disfruta tu primer día, y salva muchas vidas, mi amor – Sísyphus lo besó en la frente −. Enorgullécenos a tu padre y a mí.

− Haré cuánto pueda, pero Padre tiene expectativas altas – Abrió la puerta y le dedicó una mirada divertida a su papá antes de salir −. Por cierto, creo que es mejor que me digas Dr. Sonam y me trates como a cualquier residente delante de los demás. Lo hará ¿cierto, Dr. Vólida?

− Como quiera, Sonam. Ahora lárguese a rondas si quiere conservar su empleo.

Mu cerró la puerta agradeciéndole a Sísyphus por ser el mejor papá, aunque eso lo hiciera sentir un poco culpable como todas las veces. _"_ _Así que, Dr. Sonam, en eso eres tan igual a tu padre”_.

Sísyphus por su parte sonrió, observando la foto de su boda con Shion en la que Mu apenas tenía siete y su madre tres años de muerta. Shion nunca se había recuperado de aquello, e incluso le había reprochado a Sísyphus una vez que le había robado a su hijo… Aunque Shion había estado ebrio cuando lo dijo, esas palabras siempre le rompía el corazón cada vez. Al parecer, el suyo, el de Sísyphus, era el único corazón que Shion Sonam, el mejor cirujano cardiotorácico del país, dañaba en lugar de arreglar.

_**Continuará...** _


	2. 2. Un Huracán Dirigido; El otro doctor Sonam.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuación.

**Cap 2. Un Huracán Dirigido; El Otro Sonam**

− Por dios, Mu, no rompiste el hermoso florero lleno de rosas que te regalé, ¿o sí? – Retiró con más brusquedad de la que le habría gustado la mano de Dita de su cuello. La chica había estado jugando con su chupetón por lo que le parecieron años, aunque sólo hubiera sido un corto viaje en ascensor. Bueno, un maldito y completo viaje en ascensor desde el sótano a la unidad de cardiología del quinto piso. _“Como si mi día necesitara empeorar”_ , se quejaba mentalmente sin parar −. Te confesaré que me decepciona un poco el no empezar en plástica, pero supongo que tengo el placer de por fin trabajar con el mítico Dr. Sonam – Dita podía resultar insoportable algunas veces, pero también era su amiga más leal y quien más le entendía en el mundo, así que se dedicaba a dejarla ser o seguirle la corriente cuándo podía.

− ¿Qué dices? Llevamos dos años de internado trabajando codo con codo – el realmente decepcionado era Mu, a quién lo único que le había motivado en su traslado al Seatle Grace había sido el saber que el veterano Rasgado Webber podría ser su tutor de cirugía general. Le molestaba pensar que él también se perdería de la oportunidad de trabajar en su especialidad favorita en el primer día, quizá en toda su residencia si no encontraba cómo poner a su padre a raya.

− Bueno, no eres la mitad de gratificante que asistir con el mejor cardiotorácico a un trasplante de corazón esta tarde. Además, no te quejes, siempre que el Castaño Sexy tampoco esté en cirugía puedes aprovechar para hacerle un chupetón a él en una de las salas de descanso – Dita daba saltitos demostrando lo emocionada que estaba por participar en cuánta cirugía importante tuviera.

− ¿Te escogió a ti para asistir? O sea que yo tendré que limitarme a ser su lacayo, llenando expedientes y cuidando los post-operatorios de ayer. Genial, sólo tendré gente con corazones débiles a los cuales vigilar cada cierto límite de tiempo – Mu puso los ojos en blanco para ignorar el último comentario y dio un codazo suave a Dita para bajarle los humos antes de contestar con ironía: − ¡Muchas Gracias, Padre!

− De nada, Hijo – se congeló en el momento que escuchó aquella voz imponente detrás de sí. Se giró y vio a Dita asumir una postura de respeto, la misma que había adoptado desde que lo conoció una vez que se habían quedado estudiando hasta tarde para exámenes −. Siempre he sabido cuánto aprecias las cosas que te regalo.

Fue el verlo allí con sus cejas fruncidas, esa cofia llena de estrellas que utilizaba sólo en los casos más difíciles en sus manos y la mirada cansada que llevaba cuando no había ido a casa a dormir en un par de días lo que más impactó a Mu sobre la realidad de la situación. La postura de su padre era recta y orgullosa, de una manera a la que Mu no estaba realmente acostumbrado. Parecía aún más severo que en casa, si es tal cosa era posible. Agachó la cabeza adoptando la misma posición de Dita durante unos cuantos segundos antes de recordar que era su padre e intentar abrazarlo. Se había acercado a él con los brazos extendidos y en vez de envolverlo sintió el peso de una pila de expedientes que cayó sobre sus brazos.

− Sísyphus nos quiere para el medio día almorzando con él en la sala de conferencias. Necesito para entonces un reporte escrito de los cambios en todos estos pacientes. Estaré durmiendo en la sala de descanso por si algo urgente se presenta – Mu lo miró casi dolido, aunque sabía que no podía esperar más de su padre –. Y, Dönkhet, tú prepara al señor Mayers para el trasplante de la tarde. Explícale la cirugía y dime si tiene dudas para hablar con él después del almuerzo – Palmeó con suavidad el hombro de Dita, entregándole el expediente del paciente y observándola mientras se iba. Shion se giró de repente cuando Mu comenzaba a retirarse, y antes de que pudiera evitarlo pudo sentir un abrazo desde la espalda y un beso en su coronilla −. Sabes que yo también te amo, aunque no me sea tan fácil mostrarlo.

− Necesito ir a revisar tus post-operatorios – Mu se zafó del abrazo, sintiéndose sólo un poco culpable por actuar tan indiferente con su padre. En cuanto puso unos pasillos de distancia entre él y Shion, reparó por fin en que había llamado a su papá “Sísyphus” en lugar de “Tu Padre”. Habían peleado, seguramente. Dobló la esquina y se preparó para entrar en la primera habitación de su lista.

* * *

− Y… ¿qué opinas de los nuevos residentes? – el jefe Vólida llenaba su tasa de café mientras hacía la pregunta y Aioros dejaba la carpeta con el informe del recorrido (ahora lleno de firmas de constancia de que había enseñado todo el lugar) sobre el escritorio.

− No son novatos, eso es seguro. Puede que sean los mejores del Mercy West, pero aquí tendrán demasiada competencia – Aioros no alardeaba, y jamás había disfrutado ni querido a la gente que lo hacía; únicamente era un hecho: el Seatle Grace educaba cirujanos de altura y sobrevivir a su duro programa de internado podría hacer de él y de Milo un par más resistente y competente que el trío que recién llegaba.

− Oh, no te creas, joven Navrakis. Puede que tanto tú como Andreia sean mis estudiantes estrella de internado, ambos con un talento innegable para la Neuro – hubo una pausa ligera mientras el jefe Vólida daba otro sorbo al café −, pero Mahalí tiene unas manos muy, muy hábiles también. Así como no es mentira lo que se dice de Dönkhet. Esa chica puede representar el futuro y la nueva cara de la cirugía plástica.

Aioros se removió, incómodo, pero sabía que debía preguntarle por el tercer doctor. Había aprendido a conocer las raras maneras de interactuar del Dr. Vólida y sabía que, por pura cortesía, no alardeaba de su hijo de buenas a primeras. Aún así podría incluso enojarse si él no preguntaba, así que, tragándose la imagen del brillo de los ojos verdes de Mu cuando miraba con lujuria, se aclaró la garganta.

− Y está su hijo, Señor. El Dr. Sonam.

− ¿Así que ya lo conociste? – era claramente una pregunta retórica −. Bueno, no es porque sea mi hijo, pero le sacó a su padre todo el talento. Además del tono rubio de su cabello – Oh, por favor que no mencionara más el cabello sedoso de Sonam o Aioros tendría que salir corriendo de la sala para no tener que explicarle al Dr. Vólida el por qué comenzaba a tener una erección allí mismo.

− Si lo dice, Señor. Por ahora creo que será mejor que me vaya – se aseguró de dejar caer sus brazos “despreocupadamente” hasta su entrepierna, interponiendo el portapapeles que había llevado en la mañana con la lista de lugares entre la vista de su pantalón apretado y los ojos de cualquier persona en el hospital; en especial del padre de Mu, el jefe de cirugía.

− Claro, claro. Vete ahora, pero recuerda que a las cinco trataremos la aneurisma de la señora Blank, así que no te ocupes para entonces – el Dr. Vólida le dedicó una sonrisa antes de volver a sus papeles. La taza de café yacía vacía al borde del escritorio (Aioros lo había visto romper incontables tazas durante sus años de internado).

− Soy residente, Señor, así que no puedo prometerle nada – contestó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

La visita de Navrakis lo había alegrado un poco y le había servido para no pensar en Mu, Shion, y en todo el dilema que desataba su relación estrecha con el hijo de su esposo, quien, claramente, era su hijo también, porque era como se sentía. Esa felicidad jamás duraba, no para Sísyphus. Mucho menos mientras Shion estuviera cerca, y desgraciadamente el jefe de cardio parecía tener un medidor de dolor escondido en alguna parte de la oficina de Sísyphus, pues siempre llegaba cuando lograba relegar sus peleas a segundo plano.

− ¿Entonces planeas hacerme una encerrona poniendo aquí a mi hijo para que no hablemos de lo que te pedí anoche? – Shion era así, una especie de raro huracán dirigido y concentrado que golpeaba con toda su fuerza en el punto exacto.

− No estoy usando a nuestro hijo como escudo. Sólo pensé que, por un día, podíamos hacernos a un lado y pensar en hacer de su bienvenida al hospital y a la residencia algo especial – Sísyphus se levantó y caminó hasta Shion, pero no se atrevió ni a abrazarlo ni a besarlo como quería hacer, porque sabía que sería peor.

− Le has dedicado toda la vida a Mu. A ti se te obligó a hacer de lado tu carrera por lo del accidente, sí, y entonces yo no pude hacer de lado mi carrera porque era la única fuente de ingresos cuando la incapacidad se acabó y tú estabas muy asustado para venir. Te agradezco que me quisieras a mí y a Mu cuando Helena murió, enserio te lo agradezco, pero siento que tú te quedaste con todo. Con su amor, su admiración y su respeto, e incluso recuperaste tu trabajo en cirugía, que era lo único que yo tenía que tú no – Shion temblaba de ira a pesar de que había hablado sin romper la línea de su tono elegante y distante. Las lágrimas aparecieron poco después, y Sísyphus lo envolvió en sus brazos en cuánto se tapó la cara para llorar a gusto. Mientras lo sentía sollozar contra su pecho besó su frente.

− Yo lo siento. Sabes que lo siento. Jamás pretendí eso, y no sabes cuánto me culpo todos los días porque mi miedo a volver a operar te costó la relación con nuestro hijo – Sísyphus lloraba también en ese momento.

− _Mi_ hijo, es mío. Y tú eres el que me recuerda la culpa de que me preocupé por ser un buen esposo para ti, porque te amaba, y creí que en consecuencia era un buen padre para Mu, porque sostenía la casa. Pero no, sólo dejé de pasar tiempo con él porque estaba todo el tiempo cansado y gruñón.

− ¿Y crees que yo no sé eso? – Sísyphus habló rechinando los dientes, aunque no soltaba a Shion. De hecho, lo apretaba más contra su pecho porque hacía mucho no se permitía estar entre sus brazos, con las manos sobre su pecho, como solían hacerlo −. Me culpo todos los días porque sé que es por mí que Mu te trata como lo hace. Yo también sufrí el hecho de que estuvieras todo el tiempo cansado. Fueron años en los que tenías sexo conmigo una vez al mes, y en ocasiones lo llamabas “más trabajo, pero de esposo”. Y eso no es lo importante, sino que tú me asustabas aún más de convertirme en ese tipo de persona si volvía a operar. Pero lo superamos y ahora Mu está aquí y tenemos otra oportunidad – Sísyphus lo separó apenas un poco de su pecho para poder verlo a la cara −. Te amo demasiado y es por eso que no puedo ni meditar la idea de separarnos, aunque no sea algo definitivo como un divorcio.

Shion pasó su mano por la mejilla de Sísyphus tal y como había hecho la primera vez que se acostaron, en su primer año de internado. Lo besó de manera lenta y sentida, como no lo hacía hace mucho −. Y precisamente porque te amo, y no quiero pedirte el divorcio directamente en otra pelea, es que esta noche volveré a casa para sacar mis cosas. Necesito darme un tiempo para recordar nuestros momentos felices y no todas las cosas por las que te culpo. Quiero tener presente todas aquellas por las que te agradezco en su lugar. Precisamente ahora que Mu está aquí, sé que esa culpa podría seguirme incluso en el trabajo.

Shion salió después de soltarle esa bomba. Sísyphus se quedó mirando las ejecuciones presupuestales del año como si estuvieran en chino, tocando sus labios de vez en cuando, temiendo que esa hubiera sido la última vez que besaba a Shion y sabiendo que él ni siquiera le había regresado el beso como había querido. No había puesto ni la mitad de su amor en ese beso, y si era el último, deseaba regresar el tiempo y besarlo con toda su alma.

_**Continuará...** _


	3. 3. La Catátofre: Hora del almuerzo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuación.

**Cap 3. La Catástrofe: Hora del almuerzo**

− ¡Oh no! Quítate, necesito ir a preparar a Mayers, y ahora es en serio – Afrodita empujó al muchacho sudoroso acostado junto a ella con tanta fuerza como pudo, buscando su sostén, que debía estar en algún lugar debajo de él. Ya había divisado su camiseta en el suelo, cerca de la entrada. Su pantalón y sus bragas ya se las había puesto, sin levantarse de la cama.

− ¿Estás segura de que no prefieres un _ro_ _und_ más antes de irte? – Afrodita lo miró con cara de incredulidad antes de poner los ojos en blanco. En vez de su sostén, encontró la ropa interior del chico y se la lanzó a la cara. Este dio un gruñido y se giró lo suficiente para que ella pudiera sacar su sostén de debajo de él. Las copas estaban un poco aplastadas así que empezó a enderezarlas mientras lo miraba. Sí que se había superado esta vez. Mu podía quedarse con el Castaño Sexy si quería. En todo caso, Navrakis tenía porte de ser demasiado tierno para su gusto… bueno, no tan tierno a juzgar por las marcas en el cuerpo de Mu; No obstante, su compañero, en contraste, estaba segura de que era más audaz, atrevido y quería apostar a que ágil con las manos. Dentro y fuera del quirófano.

− Estoy muy segura, porque, por más bueno que te creas, no me darás la mitad de orgasmos que me dará el sostener un corazón en la mano − se sonrió a sí misma mentalmente mientras acomodaba el sostén para ponérselo. Milo Andreia volvió a quejarse antes de que lo hiciera.

− Por favor no las tapes, no todavía – se levantó únicamente en ropa interior y con una sonrisa de torcida y pícara −. Como doctora sabes que es sano revisarlas. Permíteme – Afrodita rió, sabiendo cómo terminaría aquello. Puso las manos sobre su cadera haciendo arcos con sus brazos, estirando los codos hacia atrás y dirigiendo sus pechos hasta que tocaron los firmes pectorales de Milo.

− Adelante, Dr. Andreia – Milo empezó a masajear con sus manos uno de sus pezones. La sensación fue tal que Afrodita, tras mirar su reloj, se dijo que tendría tiempo para uno más antes de tener que salir definitivamente. Después de todo aún no era ni hora del almuerzo −. Aunque… considerando que poco tiene que ver mi cerebro para lo que vamos a hacer, y que la que sabe de plástica soy yo, ¿por qué mejor no me dejas revisarte? – Lanzó su sostén hacia la puerta, sin mirar, aunque con intenciones de que cayera sobre o cerca de la blusa de su uniforme. Al mismo tiempo que lo hacía, llevó su otra mano al trasero de Milo, apretándolo sobre la tela del bóxer.

Lo besó y fue entonces que escuchó a Shaka aclarándose la garganta. Al girarse para verlo se dio cuenta de que él había agarrado su sostén cuando lo lanzó y lo tenía apretado en su puño. Tenía una expresión dolida en su rostro − Dönkhet, han llamado del comité de trasplantes. Al parecer otro paciente en California ha empeorado y es compatible con tu corazón. Tu paciente ha vuelto a la lista de espera. Lo siento – Afrodita se dijo, sorprendida, que jamás había escuchado a Shaka tan enfadado. En todo caso ¿a qué venía eso? La que debía estar enfadada era ella pues había perdido la oportunidad de una cirugía estupenda.

− No puede ser – Resopló, pero no se movió de la postura en la que estaba. Con Milo masajeando sus hombros y ella con ambas manos en su trasero −. Avísale al Dr. Sonam, al padre de Mu – Shaka le dedicó una mirada en la que le pareció reconocer ojos llorosos y luego una fulminante a Milo antes de dejar caer el sostén de Dita sobre su blusa y cerrar de un portazo. Afrodita era una mujer inteligente y siempre había logrado reconocer la mirada de los hombres que la deseaban, que no eran pocos; sin embargo, nunca reconoció las señales de Shaka y su atracción pura y sentimental por ella. Seguía sin hacerlo en cuanto besó a Milo con furia, mordiendo su labio inferior con intensidad antes de tirar de sus cabellos −. Ahora tú tendrás que compensarme los orgasmos que perdí junto a esa cirugía – le susurró al oído.

− Bueno, somos cirujanos y nuestro deber es servir – Milo la hizo arquear un poco la espalda y dejó un camino de besos desde su clavícula hasta su barbilla. En cuanto llegó al oído susurró, su aliento caliente poniendo la piel de Dita de gallina −. Te atenderé tan bien como me lo permitan mis capacidades.

Ajeno al ruido de jadeos que empezaba a llenar nuevamente la sala de descanso, Shaka rasgaba las entradas para cine que había comprado la noche anterior. Mu se había pasado horas convenciéndolo de que debía armarse de valor y confesarle a Afrodita lo que sentía. Mu no entendía que Shaka carecía de lo que a Afrodita le gustaba: esa actitud arrogante de don Juan y todos los músculos del torso marcados.

* * *

− Siento llegar tarde, estaba llamando a la familia de uno de tus pacientes, Padre – Mu cerró la puerta tras de sí sólo para encontrarse con la terrible escena de sus padres sentados uno en frente del otro, sus miradas perdidas sobre la mesa. Ni siquiera Sísyphus estuvo lo bastante despejado para correr a darle un abrazo, ya ni hablar de Shion, quien se veía como recién echado de un bar. Cansados, viejos, agotados; Mu se sorprendió de pensar eso pues eran las últimas tres palabras en el mundo con las que en algún momento habría imaginado describir a sus padres.

− Sí, la señora Gonzalez. Había poco que pudiéramos hacer por ella. Lamento que la hayas tenido que perder tú, Hijo – tanto Mu como Sísyphus miraron de inmediato a Shion, extrañados. Mu había esperado un: “Eso puede hacerlo una enfermera” o “Supéralo, perderás más pacientes”; incluso, en el peor de los casos, algo como: “¿Primer día y ya matando a mis pacientes? ¿Y así llevas mi apellido?”. Había pensado en distintas maneras de devolverle los insultos si sucedían, pero no estaba preparado para la compasión y el cariño de su padre. Extrañamente se dio cuenta de que nunca estaba preparado para su amor.

− Debió ser duro para ti, Cariño – agregó Sísyphus quedamente, aún con la mirada fija en Shion.

Mu se sentó entre ambos y tomó sus manos. En realidad sólo había querido consolar a Sísyphus, pero la actitud de Shion le había dicho que su padre, al igual que su papá, necesitaba el mismo apoyo.

− No voy a sentarme a comer aquí en medio de ustedes dos. No estoy en la línea de fuego cruzado, que lo sepan. Y soy un adulto, deben contarme qué sucede.

− Tu padre se va de la casa. Necesita… algo de espacio por unos días – Mu miró extrañado a su papá. Ver sus lágrimas contenidas amenazando con ganarle la batalla fue todo lo que necesitó para retirar la mano que apretaba la de Shion y mirarlo con rabia.

− Así que ahora te vas sin más. Desde que soy pequeño le culpas por estar para mí cuando tú no estabas y ¿ahora sólo lo abandonas? No te creí capaz de tanto, Shion – la ira se había apoderado de Mu a magnitudes que nunca antes lo había hecho antes. Sísyphus balbuceó algo, queriendo servir de intermediario, y Shion levantó la mano para callarlo. Si Mu conociera a Shion tan bien como conocía a Sísyphus se habría dado cuenta que quien estaba a punto de desmayarse por el esfuerzo que hacía para no llorar era realmente él, pues ahora Sísyphus tenía al hijo de su lado. Tenía, como siempre, sobre quién llorar y definitivamente lo haría; el trabajo de Shion era mantenerse fuerte y no llorar con nadie, pues su familia no estaba allí para él. La relación de Mu y Shion nunca había sido muy buena, y ya Shion se había hecho a la idea de que, cuando lo supiera, Mu estaría del lado de Sísyphus. Aún así nunca se imaginó que dejaría de llamarlo “Padre”. Eso era más de lo que su fuerza le permitía soportar.

− Déjalo así, Sísyphus. Si es que esto es perfecto. Por fin tienes lo que querías ¿no? ¿No se te pasó por la cabeza hablarle de esto como una decisión mutua? ¿No se te ocurrió plantearlo como que esto es la única forma que conozco de tratar de arreglar nuestro matrimonio? Pero genial, así puedes ir contando por ahí, incluso hasta a nuestro hijo, que soy el monstruo que siempre creyeron. No tengo corazón, no tengo alma, porque me dediqué a trabajar para los dos y terminé haciendo que me detestaran. Pero, ¿saben qué es lo peor? Que a pesar de todo lo que ustedes parecen detestarme, aún los amo tanto que me duele y que hace que yo me odie el doble de lo que ustedes puedan hacerlo. Pero tranquilos, seré el monstruo si eso les ayuda a sentirse mejor. Seré el monstruo porque siempre lo he sido, punto.

Shion casi corrió a la puerta y la cerró con tanta fuerza que temió haberla hecho salirse de su eje. Mu lloraba, dándose cuenta de que se había pasado, consciente de que no era lo que había querido decir. Miró a su papá quien le devolvió la mirada, aunque parecía haber perdido un brillo especial, como la suya propia. Sísyphus asintió, apremiantemente, en la comunicación no verbal y casi mística que siempre mantenían. Mu, como habiendo recibido el permiso de su papá, salió corriendo tras su padre. Cuando lo alcanzó, este se abrazaba con fuerza, con la vista fija sobre los botones del ascensor. Mu se acercó y Shion levantó una mano, una petición silenciosa de que se alejara.

− Vete a consolar a tu papá favorito, no vaya a ser que la gente crea que al final preferiste al monstruo.

− Padre…

− Dr. Sonam. Queda retirado de cardio hasta nuevo aviso. Busque a Dönkhet y dígale que ella me presente su informe. Ahora… vete por favor, Mu. Vete a su lado, que él siempre fue el bueno.

El ascensor llegó y Shion subió, dispuesto a ocultarse en su unidad cardiotorácica el resto del día. Mu no supo qué más decir, pero no se dirigió a buscar a su papá, ni a Afrodita. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo, sólo necesitaba algo que lo hiciera sentir mejor… a alguien.

* * *

− Ahora no, Shaka. No fastidies – Gritó el Dr. Sonam al pasar por completo de su amigo mientras caminaba por el corredor. Mahalí se veía devastado desde que había entrado a la sala de descanso hacía un par de horas. Mu Sonam, por su parte, se acercaba como un caballo de carreras, con el fuego ardiendo en las esmeraldas que eran sus ojos. Aioros no pudo evitar sentir que ese calor comenzaba a quemarle el cuerpo −. Tú, conmigo – Mu lo señaló y luego lo tomó con fuerza de la camiseta del uniforme para arrastrarlo a la sala de descanso.

Adentro de la estancia, oscura como siempre, Dónkhet y Milo, su amigo y compañero, terminaban de vestirse. ¿Era eso lo que había molestado tanto a Mahalí?

− Dita, no puedo explicártelo, pero necesito que salgas ya y le des este informe a mi Padre – Mu casi le lanzó la carpeta al pecho a la muchacha, y esta, con una expresión de comprensión y dolor por su amigo en el rostro, no dijo más y salió, sacando a Milo de la mano. No habían ellos cerrado bien la puerta cuando Mu ya había puesto el cerrojo, mirando a Aioros de arriba abajo.

Aioros se puso un poco nervioso al sentir de nuevo que esa mirada lo quemaba, lo devoraba – Espera, Sonam, es hora del almuerzo y yo iba hacia la cafetería.

Mu se acercó peligrosamente y besó su cuello, deshaciéndose de su bata, dejando que cayera al suelo. – Déjate de excusas, Aioros, sé que quieres… y yo quiero – el tono de ronroneo de Mu hizo imposible para Aioros el contenerse más, y, tras pensar que el almuerzo podía joderse pues ya estaba acostumbrado a las barras de granola en exceso, le quitó igualmente la bata a Mu. En un par de movimientos más ya le había despojado de su camiseta, así como se había quitado la suya. La piel pálida de Mu parecía ser lo único que brillaba en la habitación que siempre, escapando al tiempo, al momento del día, poseía la penumbra perfecta que todo encuentro de cuerpos necesita.

Mu lo lanzó a la cama inferior del camarote. Tras quitarse su pantalón y ropa interior, se le fue encima sin piedad alguna. Debían estar haciendo suficiente ruido para despertar hasta a los pacientes del ala contraria, y era algo que Aioros no acostumbraba, pero Mu lo hacía cruzar todas su barreras en ese mismo instante.

Mu fue bajando, colmando de besos y mordiscos todo su torso, apretando apremiante su miembro sobre la tela del pantalón y su ropa interior, que no tardaron en desaparecer también en cuanto su rostro blanco llegó a ellos. Mu no estaba tomando su tiempo y eso a Aioros comenzaba a enloquecerlo. Ya la lengua del rubio preparaba su entrada mientras él entrelazaba los dedos con sus hebras doradas y sedosas. En poco tiempo Mu estaba encima de él, colocándose el preservativo que Aioros no tenía idea de dónde había sacado, y tampoco le importaba. Abrió sus piernas permitiendo a Mu acomodarse entre ellas, y en cuanto este entró, Aioros se abrazó a él, arañando su espalda como la noche anterior, no preocupándose por hacer las preguntas que no alcanzaban su mente. Ahora sólo podía pensar en Mu dentro de sí y en cómo su sudor comenzaba a empaparlo.

_**Continuará...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si has leído hasta este capítulo, te estoy inmensamente agradecido. Recordar que cualquier tipo de retroalimentación me motiva a seguir pensando sobre la historia, y que espero que hasta ahora, sea de su agrado para afrontar este caótico año que sigue por la línea del anterior.  
> Love Always, AS. <3


	4. 4. ¡Madre mía! El castaño sexy On fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continúa el primer día de Mu en el hospital. Quizá la tarde pueda ser mejor que su mañana.. o no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me hubiese gustado publicar esta actualización el fin de semana o por lo menos el lunes festivo, pero la verdad es que me la pasé esos días leyendo desde la mañana hasta entrada la noche para la Universidad. Anyways, aquí venimos, tengo hasta el cap 8 de esta historia escrito, pero los ando revisando antes de subirlos, so... ténganme paciencia. Como siempre, caulquier comentario con sus impresiones es apreciado pero lo más importante es que disfruten de la lectura :3

**Cap.4 ¡Madre Mía! El Castaño Sexy _On Fire_**

El catre emitió otro chirrido y, de nuevo, Mu detuvo sus movimientos por unos cuantos segundos para comprobar que la respiración de Aioros seguía teniendo un ritmo regular, tranquilo, lento. La penumbra era tal que se había vestido como había podido, se puso una bata y una camisa y en cuanto salió supo que se había equivocado. Ya no era sólo que se hubiera equivocado de prenda, porque sentía la camisa extremadamente ancha, sino que no debía haber hecho lo que acababa de hacer. La mirada extrañada de Shaka junto a la sonrisita pícara de Dita le confirmaron sus sospechas. Una enfermera ya entrada en años lo miró con desaprobación.

− Bueno, bueno. Con la forma en la que lo hacen, no me sorprende nada que hayas traído la espalda toda arañada esta mañana – Dita lo miró con suspicacia y el sonrojo llegó rápidamente a la cara de Mu −. ¿A ti se te habría pasado por la cabeza que Mu podría ser tan salvaje en la cama, Shaka?

− No – respondió este de mala gana y cortante, cosa que era muy extraña viniendo de él.

− ¿Qué tienes, Mahalí? – Dita llevó su mano al hombro de Shaka y este la retiró bruscamente y se fue, dando zancadas largas como si quisiera huir de ella. Mu sumó dos más dos, recordando que Shaka había estado mirando de manera dolida a la sala de descanso antes de que él entrara y que luego la imagen de adentro eran Dita y otro chico vistiéndose. Todo tenía sentido.

− ¿Y ahora este qué tiene? – Mu le contestó a su mejor amiga con una mirada de leve irritación. ¿Era posible que fuera tan ciega a los sentimientos de Shaka? Conociendo a Dita no era imposible, pero sí muy raro. Más probable sería que se negara a hablar de ello, como si ignorando que lo sabía los sentimientos desaparecieran. Mu fue tras de su amigo, pero ya lo había perdido de vista. En eso, ya Dita llegaba a su lado.

− ¿Y qué te pasa a ti? ¿Han empezado a menstruar ustedes en vez de mí y no me avisaron? Las amigas tienen calendarios compartidos – Mu quería enojarse por esa clase de comentario, porque tanto Shaka como él no estaban en su mejor momento, pero en su lugar soltó una fuerte carcajada. Carcajada a la que Dita se unió y únicamente desapareció en cuanto los buscadores de ambos sonaron. El mensaje era claro: _“911, emergencias”_.

Ambos salieron corriendo, Dita detrás de Mu, quien conocía el hospital como la palma de su mano.

* * *

− No puedo creer que te perdieras una cirugía para la que te pidieron específicamente a ti, Amigo – Milo comenzó con su tono burlón aunque amable para romper el silencio −. No me digas que te dejó tan cansado el nuevo, si es que ya llevan más de dos horas allí adentro, y a eso suma el tiempo de admisión y análisis – Aioros apretaba con fuerza las puntas de la bata. Más que con fuerza, parecía ser una incontrolable rabia que Milo nunca le había visto sentir. Aioros era amable, cariñoso y tranquilo casi todo el tiempo… pero miraba la cirugía con los ojos encendidos en un fuego nuevo, en un nuevo aire contradictorio.

− Ya ves. Quizá hizo algo más que… bueno – el Aioros de siempre regresaba en ese momento con un leve sonrojo que disimulaba muy bien gracias a su piel bronceada y que sólo Milo, como su amigo cercano, lograba notar.

− Oh ¿así que él te lo hizo a ti? Ya decía yo que tenías cara de chica insatisfecha… pero no se lo tengas en cuenta, a mí también me ha pasado que un día no rindo tanto. Y otro como hoy, por ejemplo, que estuve una vez tras otra con la nueva. Menos mal que vino ella en el paquete porque ya empezaba a temer que sólo tú te divertirías con los nuevos doctores. Ya sabes, siendo gay y todo eso – Milo palmeó la espalda de Aioros y este se tensó. Aioros no reía seguido de sus bromas. Milo a veces pensaba que la única razón por la que eran amigos era porque los otros cuatro de su grupo de internos habían sido unos incompetentes y que desde un principio fue claro que ayudándose, y no compitiendo, llegarían ambos más lejos.

− No, si no es eso.

− ¿Se lo hiciste tú a él y no diste la talla? Ahora entiendo por qué te ocultaste en esa sala de descanso sin salir hasta ahora – por fin consiguió que Aioros dejara ver una sonrisa.

− Es una tontería, en realidad. Creo que me enojé sin entender – Aioros le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su amigo.

− Entonces… ¿ninguno de los dos dio la talla? Venga, si es normal con la que se pegaron anoche – Milo regresó su atención a la cirugía. El nuevo, Sonam, podría ser un riesgo real, y algo le decía que él no colaboraba, él tomaba lo que quería. Una impresión similar tenía de Dönkhet… y ella sí que sabía cómo tomarlo.

− No tienes remedio – Aioros salió de la galería del quirófano y Milo contó de tres a cero mentalmente. Justo en el momento en que su cuenta regresiva terminó, su amigo se asomó nuevamente a la puerta −. Y sólo para aclarar: él me lo hizo a mí y te aseguro que le daría la talla a cualquiera – escuchar a Aioros hablar así de un encuentro íntimo… al parecer Sonam también sabía cómo tomarlo, y era una influencia en su amigo. Quizá ese nuevo fuego se debía a él, y a Milo parecía gustarle el cambio. Aioros se alejó de nuevo, no sin antes decir que apostaría a que él había gozado más su turno en la sala de descansos. Milo sonrió y agradeció desde la galería a Sonam por hacer que Aioros volviera a saltar de lado a lado, como lo había hecho tiempo atrás... antes del estúpido de Saga.

* * *

No sabía qué sentir mientras iba rumbo a la oficina del jefe Vólida. Había tenido la intención de presentar una queja formal por competencia desleal en un principio, y luego recordó que robar cirugías era lo que se hacía en un programa de cirujanos. Después fue consciente de lo apretada que le iba esa camisa y de que la bata le llegaba un poco más arriba que la suya. Y claro, las palabras de Milo haciéndole reconocer y recordar que Mu se lo había follado tremendamente bien también habían influido en cambiar su opinión sobre lo que había pasado. Mu no le habría robado una cirugía a propósito.

− Cambiamos de camisa y bata sin querer, y allí está mi localizador. Me pidieron a mí, sí, pero él recibió el mensaje y creyó que lo pedían a él – una enfermera, Betty, la más antigua del hospital y la que lo había visto con cara de desaprobación al salir él (mucho tiempo después de Mu por lo que le contó Mahalí) de la sala de descanso, volvía a mirarlo de manera rara. En realidad, ahora lo observaba como si estuviera loco −. Sí, Betty, a veces me hablo en voz alta. Así es como estudio para cirugía.

Pasó por su lado y escuchó la risita que le dedicó. Betty era un caso.

Abrió la puerta, ya más tranquilo y únicamente con intención de preguntarle al jefe Vólida por cuándo podría empezar a preparar su cirugía de la aneurisma. Su paso tranquilo fue reemplazado por una carrera mínima al sillón al encontrarse con los restos de uno de los vasos para Wiskey del jefe y con una botella vacía en el escritorio. Llevó sus dedos de inmediato hacia el cuello del inconsciente Dr. Vólida, buscando pulso.

_**Continuará...** _


	5. 5. Vólida, el talento natural para la Neuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuación de la historia... Aioros Navrakis encuentra al Jefe Vólida inconciente en su despacho, aparece un sustituto para la operación del jefe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta actualización llega pronto. Espero les guste :3

**Cap 5. Vólida, el talento natural para la Neuro**

− Estoy bien, Aioros. En serio, ya puedes dejarme tranquilo – Sísyphus reconocería siempre que su voz demostraba que no estaba sobrio, pero no mentía diciendo que medicamente debía de encontrarse bien. Se había quedado dormido después de beber por horas y horas y Navrakis ahora sólo estaba armando un espectáculo de nada −. En serio, vete que has de tener pacientes que realmente te necesitan – movió su mano con irritación pero Navrakis volvía a pasar la luz sobre sus ojos, pidiéndole que la siguiera. Esa fue la única ocasión en que Sísyphus se arrepintió de haberle enseñado tan bien a suponer siempre que podría haber un daño Neurológico para no dejar pasar problemas. Aioros era un gran alumno, y vivía creyendo férreamente en esa regla.

− Dr. Vólida, quédese quieto, jefe. Al parecer tiene razón, pero me gustaría hacerle una tomografía de cráneo para desca…

− Nada de nada. Me suturas la frente, que sólo me di un pequeño golpe en el escritorio. Además, en unas horas tenemos cirugía. Ahora todo lo que quiero es entrar al quirófano – _“No seas tonto, así no puedes operar. Navrakis, si me lo permites mañana mismo te despido del programa”_ decía su parte consciente, relegada a un rincón de su cerebro. Sísyphus Vólida se sintió muy orgulloso en cuanto Navrakis le puso una mano en el pecho y con fuerza lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

− De eso nada, jefe. Usted así no operará. Si confía en nosotros, Andreia y yo haremos la cirugía. Le hemos asistido en varios casos similares, nosotros podemos. Usted necesita recibir líquidos y descansar. Mañana tendrá una resaca terrible – Navrakis era sin duda su mejor estudiante, pero era su primer año de residencia, para él y para Andreia, y la aneurisma de la paciente era demasiado para las habilidades que poseían en el momento. Sísyphus confiaba en que, en un futuro, sus alumnos podrían operar ese tipo de casos medio dormidos, pero justo ahora los sobrepasaba.

− No, no. Tienes razón en que no puedo operar, Navrakis, pero ustedes dos tampoco pueden con este caso – lo miró a los ojos y supo que Aioros estaba dolido por el comentario, pero también vio esa luz que no poseía Andreia y que hacía de Navrakis el mejor de los dos: la luz de la razón y la autocrítica. Aiorios, a diferencia de Milo, sabía reconocer que ese que hablaba no era el Sísyphus borracho ni mucho menos alguien con ganas de menospreciar el trabajo de sus residentes… quien hablaba le estaba diciendo la verdad: aún no estaban listos.

− ¿La pospongo, Dr Vólida?

− Es urgente que sea operada hoy. No queremos sufrir el riesgo de que se rompa… Llama a mi hijo – Aioros lo miró dolido, de nuevo, pero esta vez sin ningún ápice de cordura o entendimiento. Caminó hasta la puerta sin decirle nada más. Pidió a las enfermeras que llamaran al Dr. Navrakis de urgencia, y Sísyphus no entendió el por qué su hijo (según lo que su recidente le explicaba a Betty) tenía el buscador de Navrakis. Cuando regresó a la oficina, Navrakis tenía en sus manos una charola de suturas y una intravenosa con líquidos que debía de haber pedido junto con la llamada para Mu. Aioros comenzó a atender a Sísyphus sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra y la parte consciente de Sísyphus desapareció tras decirle a Mu desde el sillón que llamara a su primo. Sabiendo que el paciente quedaba en buenas manos y que Aioros comprendía que fue responsable hasta donde pudo, empezó a llorar y a decir una y otra vez que lo había arruinado todo, que amaba a Shion, y: “Navrakis, si encuentras a alguien que te lleve hasta las nubes con una caricia, un beso y en la cama, no lo dejes ir y síguele por siempre. Apóyale… yo he perdido a Shion por estúpido”.

− No lo ha perdido, Señor. Ustedes están casados y ya antes los hemos visto discutir. Volverán a estar bien, se lo prometo.

Con el alivio de esa promesa hecha por su residente de confianza, Sísyphus se entregó a la inconsciencia y al descanso, dejando a Aioros terminar de suturar su frente.

* * *

Cuando su papá le había dicho que lo llamaba por una aneurisma cerca del lóbulo parietal del cerebro, Mu creyó que había perdido la cabeza. Había escuchado chismes todo el día en el hospital y era muy claro que si un residente de primer año iba a hacerse cargo de un caso tan complicado sería o Navrakis o Andreia, quienes se la habían pasado buena parte de su internado en Neuro, creciendo bajo el ala de su padre. Sísyphus Vólida en su mejor época había sido considerado las manos mágicas de la Neurología.

Hasta ese día Mu nunca había sido consciente de la presión que ejercían sus dos padres sobre su carrera. Bueno, siempre había sido _muy_ consciente acerca del efecto de la de su padre, el gran Dr. Sonam, jefe del mejor departamento de cirugía cardiotorácica del país, primero de su clase desde la universidad en Stanford y el interno que llevó a cabo un procedimiento encerrado en un ascensor con decisiones más acertadas que incluso las de su residente/jefe inmediato. Shion Sonam en tres años de residencia ya podía rivalizar en ideas, enfoques y habilidad con titulares y especialistas. Shion Sonam era una leyenda y Mu cargaba con su apellido a cuestas, razón por la cual debía correr de todos los titulares de cardio que lo pedían esperando que fuera exactamente igual que su padre. Se refugió principalmente en trauma y general, donde no era muy común ver a los ególatras cardiotorácicos merodeando. Había manejado un bajo perfil, tanto como el nombre de su padre se lo permitía, desde entonces.

Sin embargo, no fue hasta ese día en que su papá le pidió que llamara a su primo que se dio cuenta que el apellido Vólida era similar a ser un dios en la Nuerocirugía. Su papá le había explicado que la única manera en que Regulus contestara para volar y atender un caso era que lo llamara como si fuera un asunto familiar, de lo contrario, una propuesta de trabajo quedaría amontonada entre las miles y miles de ofertas que se le hacían a diario al prodigio de la cirugía cerebral. Regulus Vólida, su primo, hijo del hermano de su papá que había muerto cuando eran ambos pequeños, era más joven que Mu, incluso, pero ya era un titular, como sus padres.

La mano de Mu temblaba al marcar pues no hablaba con Regulus desde hacía mucho y aunque este siempre fue amable con todos, y sabía que no se negaría a ayudar a su tío cuando él no podía hacerse cargo de un caso, la magnitud de la consciencia que acababa de tomar acerca de su papá y su primo como las leyendas de Neuro que eran lo ponían nervioso.

− ¡Mu! Llevabas mucho tiempo sin llamar. ¿Si entraste al internado en el Mercy West? Imagino que a Shion no le gustó – La voz de Regulus salía jovial desde el teléfono.

− Sí, no le gustó para nada, Reg. Aunque mis años de internado terminaron y ahora empiezo mi residencia en el Seattle Grace… así que, esperemos que eso le ayude a contentarse un poco – su voz se quebró con el recuerdo de Shion diciéndole que corriera con Sísyphus −. Pero eso no importa… justo ahora te llamaba porque mi papá te necesita.

− Lamento que ande perdido en el tiempo. Sabes que me permitieron saltar el tiempo de internado y únicamente tuve dos años de residencia al demostrar mi capacidad de aprendizaje… en fin, que no sé cuánto dura la formación antes de la especialización. Pero… tu papá me necesita, lo que quiere decir que Shion debe haber encontrado un caso que combina Neuro y Cardio tan impactante que necesita dos neurocirujanos en lugar de sólo al tío Sisy. Cuenten conmigo.

− No, mi papá, Sísyphus, quiere que operes una aneurisma complicada ya que él no puede y sólo confía en ti para el caso.

− Oh, es igual. Por el tío Sisy haría cualquier cosa. Te veo allá, tomaré un vuelo urgente y llegaré en un par de horas, envíame el plan quirúrgico al correo.

− Graci… − los pitidos sonaron. De ser cualquier otra persona, Mu se habría sentido ofendido, pero el buen primo Regulus vivía en las nubes, así que no había que tomárselo en cuenta. El teléfono vibró en su pantalón, con un mensaje de Regulus: “También necesito un residente. Escoge a alguien adecuado”. Fue muy obvia para Mu la respuesta. Él estaba cansado de la cirugía, y además, Aioros de todas maneras iba a asistir a su papá, así que volvió a la oficina del jefe para hablar con él.

* * *

En cuanto entró el Dr. Vólida Junior (cómo lo había nombrado Milo cuando se enteró de que venía al hospital) por la puerta principal, y Aioros lo vio tan joven, tan niño, incluso, no pudo evitar sentirse como un tonto. Aunque esa sensación realmente venía por haber tratado a Mu como alguien que lo hubiera llevado a la sala de descanso sólo para robársele dos cirugías en un día.

La señora Blank había sido atendida por Aioros desde que ingresó y él quería estar en la cirugía, así que, cuando el jefe llamó a su hijo y Aioros creyó que lo escogía por encima de él, a quien llevaba años enseñándole, se llenó de ira. Mu, por supuesto, no se tomó para nada bien el comentario, así que le lanzó su localizador a la cara (que por suerte atrapó y no permitió que se rompiera) y luego lo empujó al interior de una bodega de medicamentos. Era bien conocido que cuando las salas de descanso estaban ocupadas, ese tipo de bodegas pequeñas funcionaban muy bien como suplentes, y Aioros sonrió, ya arrepentido por haber dicho tamaña estupidez. Comenzó a quitarse su camisa al ver que Mu hacía lo propio, tras deshacerse ambos de las batas. Aioros tocó el trasero de Sonam, quien le daba la espalda, y este se giró con tal furia brillando en sus ojos verdes que Navrakis la confundió por unos instantes con lujuria y se lanzó a besarlo. Mu lo apartó antes de que siquiera sus labios se tocaran. Presionó contra su pecho las telas envueltas que le había pasado. Eran su camisa y su bata. Mu se agachó a recuperar las propias. El cambio estaba hecho y Mu cerró la puerta tras de sí, gritándole: “púdrete, Navrakis” lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el piso entero se enterase.

Aioros sacudió la cabeza en cuanto Regulus Vólida le preguntó de nuevo dónde podía conseguir un uniforme de titular y hacia qué quirófano debía dirigirse. Los recuerdos de Mu aún le dolían, pero era fácil concentrarse en admirar la eficiencia de ese pequeño doctor. Una maravilla, la estrella de rock de la Neuro.

− Tercer piso, Dr. Vólida. El quirófano es el cuatro. Si gusta puedo iniciar preparando el equipo.

− Me gusta esa iniciativa…. Ahm… − lo miró con la pregunta clara en sus ojos. Parecía una versión joven del jefe.

− Navrakis. Aioros Navrakis. Es un placer, Dr. Vólida. Su tío me ha enseñado desde que inició mi…

− Sí, seguro que eres competente entonces. Yo me volví un prodigio escuchando las maravillas que hacía Sísyphus. Ahora publico cada que quiero porque mi voz quiere ser escuchada… o eso dice el jefe de cirugía de mi hospital. Ahora, Navrakis, ve a hacer tu trabajo. Yo haré el mío, y quizá aprendas unas cuantas cosas hoy – en su voz no había un ápice de arrogancia, aún cuando acababa de llamarse a sí mismo “un prodigio”. Parecía estar leyendo una noticia de un teleprompter y había un aura de sencillez que le recordaba a Aioros a su pequeña hermana jugando en la granja de sus padres.

Aioros sonrió. Todo el asunto con Mu aún dolía, pero en lo más recóndito de su cerebro. Corrió hasta el quirófano cuatro, tranquilizó a la señora Blank con palabras dulces y cálidas y pudo admirar como a una deidad a Regulus Vólida cuando este entró con su cofia dorada, con el estampado de las fauces de un león, al quirófano. La magia del prodigio comenzó y Aioros se permitió maravillarse una vez se había prometido que debía hacer algo grande para disculparse con Mu.

“Ámalo y no lo dejes ir” había sido el mensaje del jefe. Aioros no lo perdería, se lo juró en ese instante.

_**Continuará...** _

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por pasarte a leer. Si tienes tiempo agradecería que dejaras un comentario con tus notas o pensamientos sobre el escrito, es así que crecemos como fanfickers y escritores en general.


End file.
